blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Mereoleona Vermillion vs. Five Elves
Mereoleona Vermillion vs. Five Elves is a fight that occurs within a hideout of the Eye of the Midnight Sun. Pre-fight Also possessed by elves, Fragil Tormenta, Puli Angel, and Ruben Chagar arrive and tell Lira to stop screwing around. Zora Ideale notices their magic power and tells Asta and Mereoleona Vermillion that they have to retreat. As Asta says that they have to save their comrades, Zora replies that they do not have a way to save them right now and that they will have to retreat. Rhya says that they will not get away, and Lira and Rhya prepare to fire spells. Mereoleona opens a hole in the wall, throws Zora and Asta through it, and then blocks the hole with rubble. As Rhya and Lira fire their spells, Mereoleona easily counters them. Rhya comments about how Mereoleona sacrificed herself to save her comrades, but Mereoleona replies that her comrades were in the way and declares that she will kill the elves. Fight As Rhya comments about the difference in their battle abilities, and how he will head after Asta. Mereoleona replies that Rhya is wasting his breath and attacks Rhya, but he dodges using Spatial Magic. Mereoleona also says that they will have to defeat her in order to chase Asta, and that 5 on 1 is more of a handicap for them. Rhya replies to Mereoleona that they will have to settle this shortly. Puli comments about how humans are arrogant, while using a spell to give Rhya wings. Puli then uses another spell to attack Mereoleona, which Mereoleona starts to counter the spell. Suddenly Lira attacks with a large spell that Mereoleona won't be able to burn through. Mereoleona starts to attack the spell, but Rhya uses Spatial Magic to make sure that the spell hits Mereoleona. Mereoleona lands on her feet and notices that something is wrong with her. Mereoleona notices that Fragil is using a spell that will put her to sleep. Suddenly Rossa attacks with a larger amount of sand, while also commenting about his name. Mereoleona attacks the sand, which Rossa uses a spell to trap Mereoleona in the sand. Mereoleona breaks free and says that she will do Rossa a favor and kill him, when Rhya suddenly appears. Rhya comments about how he won't let another one if his comrades be killed, and wounds Mereoleona. Rhya then bids Mereoleona farewell as Puli attacks Mereoleona with a spell. Suddenly an attacks comes at Rhya, who manages to block the attack. As Mereoleona tells the elves to try and kill her since they wants to kill humans, Rhya wonders if Mereoleona is really human. Rhya then comments about how Mereoleona is a troublesome woman. Mereoleona goes to attack, but is hit into the floor. Rhya compliments Mereoleona for still standing after so many attacks, and says that it time to end this. Mereoleona agrees and decides to finish with her ultimate spell, while also releasing her mana. The elves notices that the mana in the space is shaking. Mereoleona activates her spell and manages to envelope the elves, but the elves manages to survive. As Rhya compliments Mereoleona about still standing while being unconscious. Suddenly Mereoelona wakes up and tells them to come at her and finish this. The elves decide to finish Mereoleona with a combine spell. When Asta and Zora return, Rhya comments about how that was foolish and launches the spell. Zora steps in front of the spell and captures it with his trap magic. Zora then reflects the spell at Asta, who reflects it back at Zora. Zora catches the spell again but notices the spell is breaking apart. Asta suddenly appears behind the spell and reflects it at the elves. Post-fight After the spell hits the wall behind the elves, Asta grabs Mereoleona and leaves with Zora. References Navigation